


The Altum Insanire Potion

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Animal Instincts, Bets & Wagers, Bisexual Severus Snape, Bottom Remus Lupin, Complete, Emotionally Repressed, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sex, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Humiliation, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, POV Severus Snape, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Potions, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Severus Snape, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: WARNING: MATURE ADULT CONTENT. Snape/Lupin (Snupin) pairing. COMPLETE one shot. Marauders era. Typical potions partner pairing but of course the Marauders are interfering twats pushing Snape and Remus into a little bet. Do things go according to plan? Snape is always is ahead of the game. Almost always. Maybe there is more to Remus than any of us expect. Slight A/B/O dynamics.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	The Altum Insanire Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Rights belong to JK Rowling. Im making no money for an absurd time I spend writing this stuff because I can never get enough and have ridiculous amounts of fun with it. 
> 
> So this was more so a prompt from my chat than idea of my own. I LOVE Snupin but have yet to find a plot for one. This will hopefully help spark something. Dirty Locket pushed me out of my comfort zone with a Marauders era fic. I went off what I feel like their personalities would have been like as teens but it might feel OOC cause I mean do we really know? -shrugs- Pretty sure this is a whole load of rubbish honestly and of course smut was the main goal LOL. 
> 
> Thanks to Snarry’s Head Bitch for the potion name and purpose! I had drawn a blank and she came up with a marvelous idea. Worked right into our Slytherin hearts but could be off putting to some in the smut realm <3 It took on an unexpected A/B/O dynamic I hadn’t planned on but oh boy did I enjoy writing that scene. -gets ice water- 
> 
> Also I had a crazy idea for a multi ship (and small multi fandom) group where everyone can join and I'm hoping be able to in the end find smaller ships like this easier. UltimateUndesirable - Fan Fic & Fan Art
> 
> Side note: Not an English major or aspiring author. There will be errors yada yada yada.

**XXXXXXXX**

“Now now students,” Professor Slughorn beamed with excitement walking around the front of his desk. “We have had some exceptional marks so far this school year. Much better than I expected I dare say.” he chuckled lowly looking out over the class full of Slytherins and Gryffindors. “I want to see what potential you all truly possess this year. To prepare you for your final exams this term. NEWTS won't be as easy as your OWLS I assure you.” 

Snape watched as the older man swept his gaze around the room like he expected people to be excited which of course they were not. Everyone merely sat back unentertained. Slughorn cleared his throat seeming to realize this. “I am going to be pairing you off and assigning you a potion this week. However this time you won’t be able to skive off your partners work. This time you will be working with another equal to your own marks.” 

The dull potion room was taken over by murmured whispering. Snape rolled his eyes and brushed a bit of his black hair back out of his eye where it had fallen. He figured most of his classmates were concerned about failing since the whole lot of them were rubbish at potions in his opinion. 

“No worries!” the short portly man said loudly to cut through the noise. “I will also be assigning you a potion that you should be capable of with some good old fashioned hard work.” The room let out a mutual sigh. “Right then. Now,” Slughorn looked down at the parchment he had picked up from his desk. “Severus,” the man gave him a pointed look. “...seeing as you are the top of the class I will be pairing you with Mr.Lupin here.” He gestured to one of the front tables which occupied a few of the annoying Gryffindorks. 

When none other than James, Sirius, and Peter looked back at him he snarled defensively. At this age it was a natural instinct and reflex. Surprisingly Remus was the only one that remained looking forward. Snape actually wasn’t as put off with the idea as he had expected to be at first. Remus was by far the better option out of that group.

It wasn’t as if he kept track of all the other dim wits marks, but out of his class observations the werewolf did seem to have the most collected head on his shoulders. Tending to his work and not having blown up a cauldron that he could recall. Snape didn’t recall ever hearing Slughorn reprimanding him either like he was constantly doing with Peter and Sirius. 

Snape listening mutely as the rest of the class was split up into respective pairs. The whole time glaring at the back of Lupin’s head for no particular reason other than perhaps habit. It allowed him to catch the rather satisfying expression of James Potter’s face melting into a frown expression when Lily was paired with another fellow Gryffindor named Parker. 

Then finally the classroom was alive with movement as people rose from their chairs and began rearranging themselves with their assigned partners. Edda, the Slytherin he always paired with stood from her seat and moved over, clearly annoyed, to sit beside a Gryffindor named Frank. She wasn’t a bad partner per say, but she did skate by on his grades quite a bit. He allowed it because frankly she did as she was told and didn’t try to talk much besides the occasional attempt to pry into his life. Every now and again Snape actually wondered if she fancied him. 

Turning his eyes from watching Edda’s distancing form he went back to watching the popular group of Gryffindor men. Just in time to see them beginning to separate. James was walking off towards his right appearing to be grumbling. Sirius and Peter who remained seated, still partnered because their embarrassing equal marks. Then Remus stood turning and catching his eye. They stared at each other for a moment before the Gryffindor got the message he wouldn’t be moving anywhere. 

By the time the other man got to their table Slughorn was already waddling his way towards them, clearly eager to give them their assignment based on the smile he was wearing. Being top of the class he was sure to give them something impressive to try and persuade him into finally being in the Slug Club. Surely Lupin would have been a member if it weren’t for his condition. Snape wasn’t sure if Slughorn knew exactly what was wrong with the Gryffindor, but surely his Slytherin tendencies had picked up some wave of uncertainty resulting in caution and denial to the club. It was overrated and dramatic anyways in his opinion.

“Here we go boys,” Slughorn whispered lowly like it was a secret. His hands clasped together in front of his chest excitedly. “As my top 2 students in this class I have the highest expectations of you you know. So I have chosen an apprenticeship level potion for you. Altum Insanire. It takes immense precision and great responsibility. I can trust you boys will do well when working together.” Snape tightened his throat to prevent the scoff that wanted to come out. The man then pulled out a small slip of parchment from the inner pocket of his dark green robes that were draped around his portly form, and slid it across the table. “Because of the nature of this potion I have provided you both a pass into the restricted section of the library that will be good until Friday evening. Good luck boys!” 

The professor began walking away but Snape had never taken his eyes off Remus. While Lupin was one that had never spewed hatred or thrown hexes at him he was still one of James Potter's cronies. There was no trust there at all.

“Snape,” Remus said in a tone that was almost friendly, but he didn’t bother to sit down. 

“Lupin,” he responded coldly. There was reason to even attempt making nice. “Trust I needn't worry that you can take your own notes, find your way to the storage room, and properly slice the correct amount of rat spleens?” 

Remus narrowed his matte green eyes at him. “Don't be difficult Severus. It's only until Friday. You will live.” 

Snape narrowed his own eyes at the use of his first name and then scoffed aloud now that he was free from Slughorn's ears. “Friday. Christmas hols. All the same distance in my mind when it comes to being paired with one of your lot.”

“Shall we go on then?” Remus offered ignoring the jab. “I'd like to have my basic notes down before we start brewing. Maybe spend today and tomorrow’s class in the library. Then start brewing on Wednesday?” 

“We don’t need to spend a full extra day in the library,” Snape said already irritated that the prat thought they needed 2 days to take bloody notes. “We spend our class today there, take our notes. Then we start brewing tomorrow leaving room for a restart should your arse mess it up. If we finish early you’re free to go back and take all the extra notes you want. You will probably need them for a worthy grade on your essay.” 

Lupin’s face morphed into one of annoyance. “Are you going to act like an arrogant demanding tosser all week? Top of the class doesn’t mean you have to go acting like you're the best.” 

Snape smirked tilting his chin up slightly with confidence, shoulder length hair falling off them and back behind him like a small smooth waterfall. “Oh but I am the best. Your marks may be second best to mine but considering I have received an O on every bit of potion work since second year I hardly think that says much. Besides. At least I have a reason to act like the best verses Potter and Black walking around like they bloody well own the place and people should be graveling at their shoes.” 

Giggles erupted from the side causing both of them to turn their heads. “Come off it Snivellus. Remus can beat you any day in here. I bet old Sluggy simply misread a few points and he is top of the class.” The voice of Sirius Black caused Snape to growl. 

“To right there,” James inputted with a cocky smile walking by their table on the way out of the room with his partner. “Remus always gets the best grades and nothing but compliments on his work. You better than him? Please,” the Gryffindor laughed. 

Snape felt hatred boiling in his blood and looked back to Lupin who hadn’t voiced a word but actually seemed to be glaring at Black. Who cared what the man actually thought. He was with them and he would do anything to prove his superiority to Potter and Black. Especially in potions. “How about we have a little wager then Lupin? Prove who is truly the best?” he asked snidely.

“I hardly think that is….” Remus began but Snape cut him off. 

“Don’t want to be shown up by the likes of me? Understandable,” Snape smiled with false care. It wasn’t even about Lupin but he was the one to bear the brunt and figure embarrassment for his friends this time. 

“Come on Remus show him how it’s done!” Peter encouraged from the front of the room as Black began chanting Remus quietly until Slughorn told them to settle down.

“Fine,” the Gryffindor finally conceded clearly not happy being pressured into his position.

A sick thrill shot through Snape. It was too easy baiting the prats. “We will keep it simple then. Whoever receives better marks on their essay wins.”

“What exactly are we winning?” Remus asked in displeasure in his voice. 

The Slytherin grinned evilly. There was no way at the moment to decide, or even come to an agreement, on what the stakes would be. Not that it mattered because without a shadow of a doubt he would be victorious. It would give him all week to come to a satisfying decision. “Anything,” he said. “Anything not life threatening or that would threaten expulsion.”

Lupin ran a hand over the top of his light brown hair for no apparent reason. It wasn't at all the unruly mess that was Potter’s. “Deal,” the man finally said looking over and shooting another glare at Sirius. 

**XXXXXXXXX**

A short time later they found themselves sitting at one of the four small tables that existed within the restricted section of the library. The books on the shelves were dusty, and many reeked of dark magic just by looking at the spines. It hadn’t taken them long to find what they were looking for since the potion section wasn’t that large and they knew it was an apprentice level potion. 

Snape decided right away there was no point wasting any time pretending to be a team. Instead of trying to push the bloody book back and forth between them, he flicked quickly through the dingy old maroon thing as Lupin was still getting out his quill and ink. As soon as he found the potion, which was towards the middle of the book, he began reading aloud. Snape could easily read while taking notes. Surely the Gryffindor was capable of listening and focusing on creating eligible words. 

Snape’s eyebrows rose scanning the beginning page of Altum Insanire. A potion like this being approved even for 7th years didn’t seem right. He wondered if Slughorn was actually working within school rules at all on their assignment. Perhaps the old nutter just wanted to see how far they could really go for his own personal satisfaction and bragging rights. 

“This potion translates to deep madness,” Sanpe began trying to be bland and not overly intrigued. “... and causes the drinker to experience a combination of both their fears and memories. It is a very personal form of torture unique to each individual…” 

“Well doesn't that just sound lovely,” Lupin muttered as he started writing. 

“Indeed it does actually,” Snape countered. “The potion will stay in effect for 24 hours or until they are provided the antidote.”

“How was he allowed to assign this to us?” Remus asked sitting back in his chair, arms crossed, with the original confusion the Slytherin had felt.

“What? Feel to much pressure Lupin?” Snape challenged. “How is it any different from the draught of Living Death?”

Lupin stared at him and then just shook his head refusing to engage before going back to his notes. In all honesty, there was a large difference. The draught of Living Death was only meant to be death like in slumber. It didn’t actually cause pain. 

For the next hour and a half Snape spent reading the next 8 pages in the book aloud that covered everything on their potion. From history and development to individual ingredients and their role in the potion. Brewing time was 2 days, leaving them only one day as a safety net. Snape was sure no one else had a 2 day long potion, but Slughorn had said he had high expectations of them after all. 

The next day they moved back to the classroom to begin their potion. Setting up their equipment that anticipation the old man had oozed the previous day continued on to the point of annoyance. Only one other team had begun brewing along with them that day but Slughorn had made a point to check on him and Lupin every 15 minutes. Hardly paying any mind to the other pair. The professor complimented almost anything he noticed even down to the way his hand stirred the rod and the fine ground powder of the dragon teeth the Gryffindor had completed. 

Surprisingly the week passed quickly for him, including brewing time. Although it required quite a few simmering stages he used that time to work further on his essay. It would be perfect down to every last letter. He also threw himself into his studies with extra enthusiasm. The energy of his determination and excitement at beating the Gryffindor spilling over.

Snape had to admit Lupin was quite tolerable though. More so than he had even suspected, granted his expectations even for the nicest of the bunch was low. The man didn't try and force pitiful conversation. He didn't say anything rude and merely did as told with occasional comments towards the potion itself. It was satisfying and soothing honestly. Basically an improved and better version of Edda. She always gave him puppy dog eyes on Fridays and Mondays. Asking how he felt and what his Hogsmeade plans were. 

The whole week being paired with Lupin actually had him feeling a bit uncomfortable. Uncomfortable because of how comfortable it felt, despite the residual annoyance of who he was. Which made him grateful for when Friday came. They had finished their potion by the end of class Thursday. Of course they had completed it perfectly resulting in a very cheerful Slughorn studying it and eyeing them both with impressiveness. Subtly hinting towards potential careers and going far in life. Even going on to discuss others he had in his previous classes that had achieved great things and how it affected him. 

Throughout class Friday he and Lupin sat in the back of the class waiting as they watched people pouring their potions into vials and cleaning up their stations. Others were scribbling out the last of their essays, and a few were nearly frantic over getting their potion completed at all. He was pleased to see that Sirius and Peter were among the latter. 

Lupin actually spent most of the time writing what appeared to be an Ancient Ruins essay while he spent it with his arms crossed lazily across his stomach just watching. Although he was watching all the prats he was thinking more about what would come of their bet. Only a very small part of him was almost nervous of what the Gryffindor could have planned for him should his mark be better. Still highly unlikely, but the ‘what if’ still occupied his mind in the hour they spent sitting there. His luck it would be something Potter or Black came up with and not Lupin himself. Something that would be done to him, or he would have to do, in front of the 4 morons.

Surely they couldn’t think of anything as sinister, creative, or deep as his plans. His ideas were a lot more personal. A lot more. What better way to humiliate someone than with their own mind? Lingering and haunting thoughts that has you looking over your shoulder and constantly on edge until you are able to conquer the inner demons. Feeling like you are walking around exposed when you really aren’t. The humiliation really coming from the fact your thoughts, memories, were able to you affect you that bad. People should know how to control their emotions and that was something Gryffindors lacked the most.

A loud explosion caught his attention again. Sadly it turned out to be some Gryffindor he didn’t know and another Slytherin named Thomas that were responsible. Thomas however was fuming and Snape figured it wasn’t his fault. 

“Everyone! Your time is up!” Slughorn said loud and stern through the noisy room. “Bottle your potions and if you have not already turned in your essays to me sit them on my desk this instant!” 

Lupin took that as his sign to gather his belongs and Snape went to stand as Professor Slughorn came waddling through the moving crowd of students turning in their assignment. The lingering scent of burnt and vanished cauldron followed along with him. “Here we go boys,” the portly man said handing them each a piece of parchment. “I am quite proud of you lads. Impressive feat you accomplished for first semester 7th years! Not even at mid year exams!” he chuckled merrily. “Your essays were brilliant but make sure to take my notes under consideration.” The man wiggled a finger at them in playful seriousness before walking off. 

Snape rolled his eyes at his head of house and checked his mark. There was no nervous anticipation because he already knew. A smug smile took over his face reading the notes Slughorn had made. “Well Lupin?” he asked looking back up. He saw the Gryffindor’s long face glaring at his parchment disapprovingly. It turned Snape’s smugness into a full grown smile. 

Lupin huffed. “Outstanding with notes saying to consider all perspectives in the future on both the good and bad potential of a potion. You?” 

Instead of answering, he flipped his paper around for Remus to read. “Outstandings with notes on retaining these extensives notes due to the potential to advance both the potion and it’s standing knowledge. Merlin’s fucking beard,” Remus groaned. “If I was to lose to anyone in potions it would be fucking you, but for Slughorn basically telling you you know it all and more literally?”

“Greenhouse 3 at midnight,” Snape replied openly happy. This was going to be entertaining at the very least. “Don’t come and I will have your punishment carried out during the school day. I highly doubt you would enjoy that.” Snape pulled his bag up over his shoulder. Lupin had no idea that threat was mute considering his plan would definitely mean expulsion if witnessed. 

“You are really going to be dramatic on this aren’t you?” Lupin asked rhetorically.

He smirked at the Gryffindor. “Bring any of your moronic friends and let’s just say their shines will need mending by Pomphrey but more likely St.Mungos.” 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Snape arrived at the greenhouse nearly half an hour early that night to lay out the hexes and curses around the entire perimeter of the building. Planned so that no one but himself and Lupin could enter the building. He had been wanting to try out the new bone breaking curse he had invented. It shattered the bone it touched into a thousand tiny shards that would wedge themselves into the very muscle. There was no ethical way he had found yet to test it, but if Potter and his little gang wanted to try and play with him today he would consider it a marvelous bonus.

It was very unlikely anyone else, besides Lupin and the rest of the potential Gryffindor squad, would be out so late past curfew. Even if it was a Friday. He himself hadn’t had any issues exiting the castle since Slughorn, as head of Slytherin house, was easy enough to get past when on rounds. Then with a little natural stealth and staying on constant alert, Filch and Peeves were also pretty easy to avoid. 

Casting a tempus again Snape bit his cheek in annoyance. It was 7 minutes after 12. He figured he would give the courtesy of at least a 15 minute window so it couldn’t be claimed he didn’t give him enough time. Passing time he fiddled with the vial in his pocket as a distraction. He wanted humiliation. Humiliation for all the times he had felt it due to the man’s friends. Basically a form of revenge. A classic Slytherin favorite especially when it came to arrogant gits.

The sound of the door creaking open caused him to turn his head around so fast his long hair whipped in front of his face before falling flat again. There had been no screams of pain and he was correct assuming it was only Lupin entering the building, dressed in casual wear instead of his school robes. He had stuck with his robes though as he preferred them most of the time, especially when being outside of the common room.

“Well well. You decided to show. Here I was almost thinking you wouldn’t,” Snape said blandly raking his eyes over Remus’s blue jumper and tan trousers. Nothing seemed out of place or abnormal.

“James and Sirius weren’t very easy to convince that I was capable of coming alone,” Lupin explained. 

Snape scoffed in disapproval. “Seriously? Do you all really depend on each other so much you aren't capable of a few defensive spells on your own?”

Lupin sighed and chose to keep a good meter between them. “Can we just get on with this? What do you want that required us out at the fucking greenhouse at midnight?” 

“Do we need to worry about your little friends interrupting us? Lagging behind you to defend you against the big awful Slytherin?” The Gryffindor shook his head no, which was both a relief and disappointment at the same time. “Pity I admit. I was looking forward to Potter or Black testing the curse I laid out.” He couldn’t help a dark chuckle. 

“Get on with it already. What are we doing? Want me repot all the bubotuber? Cut off tentacula leaves for you? Add hexes to the shrivelfigs so you won’t get blamed?” Lupin gestured around and offered off as if herbology was the only possibility for being in the greenhouse. 

“As if I’d have your clumsy hands bothering the shrivelfigs in October. Although seeing you get bit by the venomous tentacula could result in a good laugh,” Snape said amusingly as he pulled the vial out of his pocket and held it out for display. The enticing blue liquid glimmered in the half moon light that shone through all the greenhouse windows. 

Lupin’s jaw dropped recognizing their potion. “How the fuck did you get that? He banished the cauldron!” 

Snape smiled at the man’s shocked expression. “It’s called being a Slytherin. You Gryffindors are so brash and bold amount your movements where I move with stealth. A natural talent you buffoons hardly ever can accomplish in life.” 

“So you're telling me you want me to drink our potion. Be bloody fucking tortured by my worst memories and fears until you so happen to choose to provide me the antidote? Do you even have the bloody antidote?” he asked anger clear in his voice. 

Pulling the other vial out of his pocket Snape showed it to the other man. He had spent a good deal of his evenings this past week in the abandoned room at the far end of the dungeons hall setting up and brewing. Deciding early on Wednesday what he wanted out of this little bet and the potion was the clearest option. 

“You think I’m just going to let you torture me youre barking mad,” Lupin stated firmly shaking his head repeatedly. “No. Not going to happen. What else do you want?” 

Snape pursed his lips together trying to decide if he wanted to offer the second idea that had come to his mind when he had been considered other options. What else would be humiliating for the Gryffindor? The idea began pumping him with adrenaline and arousal like it originally had, although he didn’t let it show. It was all about the mental humiliation for him. Either option would accomplish that but the second did give him the opportunity to establish himself dominate over the man. Just that aspect alone had a body part twitching in approval.

Taking another sweep of the man’s appearance, noting how he seemed unfazed and set in his decision, he let himself imagine the scenario. It was a bit more exhilarating really although he didn’t much enjoy the idea of putting himself out there. That was just the price he would have to pay should it go that way because it would be worth it. 

“You have two options Lupin. Two. You can take the potion for oh let’s say 20 minutes. That would provide enough amusement Id say,” he wiggled the bottle in front of his face in temptation because he was uncertain which was this was going to go. “Or you can let me fuck you like the animal you are.” 

Lupin’s eyes almost bugged out of his head and he sputtered. Mouth moving and making unclear noises from shock and trying to process what he had heard. For a brief moment Snape almost wondered if he had caused the Gryffindor’s brain to collapse and how he would go about covering his arse for either Lupin’s new found mentally ill state or being dead in greenhouse come morning.

The man began working again. Or at least partially since he was forming half thoughts. “Sex? You want to? Me? You want to have bloody fucking sex with me? How much firewhiskey did you have before you came out here?” Remus asked clearly flustered. Snape knew if there was proper lighting he would be able to see an embarrassing blush on his cheekbones. There may have been a little on his own if he was being honest. 

Snape wanted to point out how untasteful and reckless firewhiskey was but he didn’t. “I want to get off on your humiliation Lupin. So I either get off with some good old fashioned punishment or a shag. Which is worse hmm? 20 minutes, on my word,” he drawled out dramatically. “....of wonderful emotional torture? Or walking around forever with the secret that my cock has been in your arse? You bent over for me like a good little obedient wolf.” 

There was no movement and no sound. Just the moonlight and Lupin’s unreadable expression as he considered his options. The silence was enjoyable and the tension skin prickling in a good way. This was another factor Snape had considered when choosing the location. He had no idea how loud they would end up being, whether it be potential screams of the potion or the blasts of a duel. Surely they would have drawn Peeves if no one else. Even a silencing charm wasn’t fool proof and there was always the off chance of it wearing off. Away from the castle and out of unsuspected eyes made the greenhouses the best option unless he fancied being in the forest. Which he did not.

“Okay,” Remus answered simply having apparently come to his decision. However he didn’t elaborate or show any emotions which caused Snape to furrow his brows. 

“Okay?” the Slytherin retorted since the answer wasn’t clear. “Which is it going to be Lupin?” He tried not to widen his eyes or appear uncertain when the Gryffindor walked up to him, closing their small distance and standing a little too close for comfort. His stance gave off typical Gryffindor confidence that had the bonus of making him appear taller than he actually was, and he was already pretty tall.

“You want to shag Snape? Let’s shag then,” Remus said almost huskily, unfastening his trousers while he talked. 

Snape wanted to squeak but squeezed his throat tightly, recomposing himself as the man dropped his trousers and pants. If the noise of a belt hitting the ground was any indication that is. He wanted to look down also but firmly kept his gaze locked on Lupin’s green ones. They were challenging like he didn’t expect him to actually do anything and hell be it if he was the one to look away first.

The corner of his own eye twitched noticing the Gryffindor’s right arm starting to move. Undeniably stroking himself. It was an intense moment that felt like it was moving to fast because the next thing he knew the man was slightly panting. Had it been that long? Or that fast? Did Lupin liked the idea of being fucked by him? 

Thinking that Snape’s cock went from mildly annoying to straining painfully against his trousers. Heat and blood collecting in his groin. He hadn’t the faintest clue why that possibility turned him on so much. This wasn’t close to the plan. Lupin was suppose to loathe the idea.

Suddenly Lupin started leaning in closer, almost like he was going to kiss him and a short hit of mild panic passed over him yet he was still unwilling to look away. “Down. All fours,” he instructed through his panic before the man could touch him with his lips. 

Lupin pulled back pausing briefly. Maybe questioning his dignity, but without any protest he turned around and lowered himself onto his hands and knees. Being free of the other’s eyes Snape allowed himself a quiet exhale relieving the tightness of his chest. This was all unexpected but he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of scaring him off. Was he even actually scared?

That was a double edged sword. He was and wasn’t. His cock and determination wanted this but it was slightly confusing him. With his previously mentioned stealth Snape moved and dropped to his knees without any noise behind the exposed man. 

Hesitating between the Lupin’s legs Snape stared at his round arse. It was firm and full without the plumpness. His heart was officially beating at a maddening pace and he hadn’t done anything other get on his knees. Even his own trousers were still in place while Remus’s were down below his calves. He was in control here. 

Maybe it had something to do with he had only had sex a few before, every time being with Edda. Never a bloke. Maybe it was also because deep down he didn’t actually want to physically hurt Lupin. He knew the basics of gay sex and it was sure to hurt. The smartest Gryffindor was the only one that had never treated him poorly, but he also didn’t want to vocalize any nerves or concern giving the impression he actually cared. 

This shag was purely physical dominance over the already proven mental dominance. As a reminder to them both, and for good measure he smacked the man’s bare arse hard. It stung his hand but caused a small pained yelp from Lupin that was surprisingly pleasing. “Gotta have your arse in the air for offering. Like all the wolves out there wanting a desperate fuck,” Snape taunted. 

Lupin actually wiggled it up a little higher. It was an enticing movement both Snape and his cock was more than pleased. Licking his now dried out lips, he finally undid his zipper and pulled out his aching angry cock. Stroking himself slowly a few times to try and calm himself. This all felt a little unreal. Some of the other Slytherin 7th years had opened a bottle of gin but he hadn’t partaked. He never did but now he was questioning himself. 

Despite it all, Snape cast the lubricant spell onto his hand. Lathering his own impressive length, if the studies he had read were anything to go by, and brushing the pad of his thumb across his slit. Pleased with the amount of precum already gathered he took his thumb and ran it down Lupin’s crack. Applying a good amount of pressure as it grazed the man’s hole. Uniquely enough it was surprisingly relaxed and wet. Winking open and closed in invitation. Curious why he was already so relaxed and open he traced over the hole again but as he started Lupin protested. 

“No no. I’m ready. Come on just do it,” Remus said looking back, but Snape smacked his arse again on reflex so he would look away again. He didn’t want to be seen and risk the hard mask he always wore being questioned due to his overwhelmed state. 

Stroking his cock lightly Snape considered the man’s words of no preparation. Insisting though would show more emotion than he wanted, so he took the offer as it stood. Shuffling forward on his knees an inch and letting his leaking tip brush against the still small hole. 

When Lupin pushed his arse back to him in temptation Snape found himself wanting to moan. The man was willingly submitting himself and fucking enjoying it. Enjoying being below him to much for either of their own good. That pushed him forward. His cock popping past the slicked tight ring of muscles before being sucked in greedily.

Snape’s face contorted due to the pressure. Pinching it tightly so as to not breathe or make his pleasure known. It was unlike Edda in every way besides maybe the amount of arousal coating him physically. Mentally and otherwise it was so different, and in such a good way. He squeezed one of the man’s cheeks roughly to gather himself. While doing so his brain was trying to think. This should have been more difficult and painful for the Gryffindor. 

Remus suddenly shoved himself back onto his cock until he was nestled against his pelvis. There was no way to prevent the hiss of pleasure from the unexpected sensation of being buried to the hilt in slick tight heat. He gripped onto the man’s hips and snapped his own roughly in response. Thrusting deeply into his channel which caused a mewl from the man below him. 

So he repeated the movement again and again. Driving his own cock deep each time until it took control. Bollocks slapping against his bottom of his arse as he glided in and out with what could classify as borderline ease. Lupin met him with every thrust eagerly which only caused him to start ramming into him harder. 

Panting, moans, grunts, and the sound of skin slapping against skin began vibrating off all the glass windows that made up the greenhouse. To his shock Snape found he wasn’t ashamed to admit some were coming from him. It was empowering taking the Remus like this. Truly empowering. His scrotum tightening like a spring ready for snapping. 

“Severus. Fuck fuck fuck. Severus oh yes. Fuck me,” Lupin started rambling and he wondered if the man was doing it subconciously or delibertley trying to get to him.

Regardless it worked. He couldn’t help putting his chest flush against Lupin’s back as the man was moaning for him. Wrapping an arm around his waist to steady them both before he began bouncing against the man’s backside wildly. It worked briefly as he continued thrusting into him deeply. Finally he had to grab a hold of the Gryffindor’s shoulder roughly to keep himself in control. 

Lupin may have been the werewolf but Snape found his body, and even his mind, was enjoying this entirely too much. A natural animalistic urge taking over because he had never had a shag with Edda like this. He was truly fucking the man like an animal in heat, unable to get in and out of his arse fast enough. 

“Yes Severus! YES! There! Ohhhh…..” Lupin trailed off in a shouted moan, clearing cumming. Arse pushed out strongly for him to continue pumping into for him to find his own release. 

That was all it took. Lupin’s firm offered arse clenching around him, wanting him to stay inside, for him to tip over the edge with a gasp. His head went from swimming to nearly drowning. With a guttural moan he stilled for a second as be began emptying himself inside the man.. Pulsing waves of pleasure coursing through his blood, setting his skin on fire before he began grinding himself hard and slow against Remus’s unyielding arse. Something inside was telling him to make sure the man’s insides would be absolutely coated in his seed.

Eventually he quit moving all together. Upper body weight still on top of the Gryffindor who had remained in position on his hands and knees. That made the last of his endorphins extra happy. Lifting himself upright and away, Snape tried to pull out and sit on his haunches as if the whole ordeal had unaffected him. His body betrayed him though as he tried to regain control of his winded, breathless, and thoroughly shagged look. His long hair had to be a tangled unkept fright from such activity.

Remus flipped over before he was ready though. His legs caught up in the twisted trousers around his ankles and sat on his arse like it hadn't just been brutally pounded. Snape quickly tucked his incredibly sticky and spent manhood back into his pants. Zipping himself up and stood holding his breath to recover an even output. 

Another bonus of standing besides getting away from the awkwardness was it allowed him to look down his nose at Lupin who still just sat there on the dirt. Snape brushed a bit of it off him. “Hope you enjoyed my cock in your arse Lupin,” he tried to sneer but his heart wasn’t in it at all. Lupin looked quite pleased, his eyes lazy, arms seeming weak, and short light brown hair a down right ruffled mess. 

“I did actually,” the Gryffindor said carelessly, almost with a laugh like the joke had been on him. “For record that wasn’t humiliation. Far from it actually. I’ve fancied boys since 5th year when I learned I’m an omega. It means Im…” 

“I bloody well know what omega means you fool,” Snape snapped, an uncomfortable feeling pooling in his belly He knew what it meant and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. It explained the man’s arse. Ready and wet. Secondly, it meant the joke could very well be on him but then again he wasn’t the one who had just got fucked so he didn’t know if it really was or not. 

“Severus, I...I think about you sometimes,” Remus began. “...I try to stop them. I do. I scold them. You never deserved it from the very beginning. I know it’s part of why you’ve become so cold and cruel. We pushed you there and then Lily didn’t help….”

“Shut up Lupin!” Snape barked feeling completely overwhelmed. “Quit saying all this shite and pull your fucking pants up!” The man stood up and did as he commanded and he exhaled with relief. Both for no longer looking at his nakedness and because he quit speaking. That didn’t last long enough for him to brush past him all the way.

“I know you don’t like me but can we….” Remus started again his voice softer, but Snape put a hand up to silence him, and turned his head to the side not wanting to look at him again. 

This didn’t mean anything. None of it did. That was that, and it was too late for change. The uncomfortable feeling in his belly tightened a tad more and the post orgasmic bliss evaporated from his body. Bloody hell this had not gone to plan at all. The prat was not suppose to have enjoyed it nor have fuckin feelings. It stirred feelings of his own. He didn’t have vulnerable feelings of any kind. He was made of stone that was unaffected by idealist thoughts, hopes and dreams. Even if he wished he wasn’t.

“Maybe if things were different Remus,” he finally mumbled lowering his hands to brush the remaining dirt from his black robes. “As it is though…..enjoy remembering you were screaming my name anytime someone mentions me.” Without waiting for, or wanting, a response he brushed past Lupin. Robes billowing as he made for the greenhouse door in long strides. Slamming it shut behind him. 

**XXXXXX**

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! What horrible hunk of junk was that yea? LOL but I did it so -shrugs-. Like the ending at all? I feel like by 7th year Snape would have already been far gone and closed out for any possibility of well….anything, but still have enough in him to feel some emotions like any other teenager. The idea that it could have been a possibility though? Even for the future? I had to include that bit.


End file.
